Bra Bashing!
by MidoriGreen
Summary: Tired of seeing Pan or Marron bashed? Sick of people who write Bra out of character? Hate Bra? THEN READ THIS! BRA BASHING!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I like Bra.

Author's notes: Don't get me wrong, I really do like Bra. What I don't like is the fact that everyone bashes Pan, Marron, and Yaumcha largely, and almost everyone else to an extent. The exception seems to be Bra. 

So! Bra Bashing! Written in the way the crappy authors do!

****

Bra was at Capsule Corporation. She was looking for a nice man to date, even though she was only thirteen years old. Bra went outside, to where her father was training. 

"Hi Daddy!" She said happily. 

Vegita snorted. "Don't call me that, girl. You are no longer an infant."

Bra frowned. "That wasn't very nice!" She said, stomping her foot on the ground. Vegita ignored her. Bra looked around, and saw Trunks and Goten. Bra had a crush on Goten. 

"Hi Goten-chan!" She said, going up to them. 

Goten was mad. You only call girls and small children –chan, sometimes boyfriends. But someone fourteen years younger then him had no right to call him –chan. Trunks was also mad.

"Go away Bra." He said.

"No way, Bro." Bra said. "I'm asking Goten on a date."

The two men were silent. Then they started laughing. "That's so funny!" Goten yelled, in between laughs. "Like I would ever go out with you! You're just a pre-teen with a stupid attitude! And you're so ugly"

"I am not a pre-teen!" Bra yelled. They kept laughing, and Bra stomped off, mad. This was no fair! Bra thought. Oh well, I'll just find some other guy. 

Bra went upstairs first, and spent two hours changing and putting on makeup, which was all caked on and looked gross. Plus, her outfit was tight and red, especially around the chest, which would have been fine if not for the fact that Bra had a flat chest. 

She thought she was very sexy, but she just looked like a blue haired thirteen year old trying to look cool and failing. 

Bra went to town, where she ran into a group of guys. Bra smiled, and batted her eyes at them. They looked at each other and didn't say anything. Bra went over to them.

"Hello." She said in a voice that she thought was seductive, but sounded like she had a cold. 

"Uh—" Said Guy #1. 

"Um—" said Guy #2

"I have an appointment." Said Guy #3, and he ran off because Bra was so ugly and stupid sounding.

"Do one of you want to be my boyfriend?" Bra asked, ignoring Guy #3.

"How old are you?" asked Guy #1. 

"Thirteen!" Bra said happily. "That makes me a WOMAN!"

"No, it makes you a young teen." Said Guy #2. "No thank you."

"He's right." Added Guy #1. "And you shouldn't wear clothes like that, you're completely flat chested." 

"I am not!" Bra shouted. She stuck out her "chest" to prove her point. The guys were right though, she had no breasts. Bra stomped off again. She went back to Capsule Corp, and she was mad. 

"I want to kill something!" Bra yelled. "Wait, I know! I'll spar with Daddy!"

Bra went over to Vegita. "Can I spar with you?" She asked. 

Vegita looked at her funny. "You don't fight."

Bra looked proud. "I am a half Saiya-jin, Daddy!"

"Well…" Vegita said. He knew better, Bra didn't fight. "If you can beat Pan in a spar, then I'll fight with you."

"Great!" Bra said, and flew over to Pan's house. She wasn't a very good flyer, and kept falling down and hitting the rocks below. By the time she reached Pan's house, she was very beaten up.

Videl answered the door. "Bra!" She screamed. "Look at you!"

Videl got Bra a senzu bean, and healed her. Without thanking her, Bra ran off to find Pan. Pan was outside reading a book. 

"Pan!" Bra said.

"What?"

"Spar with me!" 

Pan looked doubtful. She didn't think Bra knew how to fight. 

"I am very strong! Stronger then you could ever dream of being!" Bra bragged. She thought it was true, because Pan wasn't a half Saiya-jin.

Pan was mad at this. She had been training all her life, and she couldn't believe Bra was stronger. But Pan decided to give Bra the benefit of the doubt. 

"Okay Bra, let's spar." Pan said. She got into a fighting position. Bra didn't know any fighting positions, so she made one up. Pan was confused, but flew forwards and punched Bra in the face to start the spar.

Bra flew backwards about five hundred feet and crashed into a tree. Pan saw that Bra wasn't moving, and realized that Bra had been faking her "strength" all along. Pan began to laugh, because Bra was almost dead and her makeup was making her look like some sort of raccoon with blue hair and a flat chest. 

Gohan called Pan in to eat, and Pan forgot about Bra. 

And meanwhile, Bra was dying. But no one cared. She had gotten herself into this mess, so she could get herself out of it. 

It was her own fault for thinking she was pretty and could fight. Because she couldn't. And everyone was rather happy that she had finally shut up. Her voice was very shrill and annoying. 

The End. 

A/N: Hell, this was fun. Maybe I'll even do a chapter two! 

Flame away, people. It's not like I wrote this for reviews after all. Although, if anyone else thinks Bra deserves bashing, do not hesitate to tell me! I know the bashing was not very bad, but I'm new to this bashing stuff. Oh well. Suggestions are nice! 

Review, click the back button, shake your head in annoyance, suggest stuff, whatever! I don't care! 


End file.
